


Lightweight

by BeautifulNightmare



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drama, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulNightmare/pseuds/BeautifulNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It sucks when you fall in love with your best friend, because when it's over, they are the one person you want to comfort you."</p><p>Adam is a senior in high school, and so is Sauli. They couldn't be better best friends, but what if one of them wants to be more than just best friends? Inspired by the song "Lightweight" by Demi Loavto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was in the mood to write a high school fic today, so I came up with this! The POVs will switch every chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! :) xoxo
> 
> Btw, this fic was inspired by this song, if you're interested in listening :) ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WACG8QbbEM

Adam's POV

“Can anyone recite the quadratic formula?” I sighed, glancing at the clock as Mr. Green droned on with his repetitive math questions that no one ever put in the effort to answer. He wasn't a very hard teacher, but he wasn't a very good teacher. I understand math, I really do. I ace almost every test. I just don't feel the need to participate in class when all Mr. Green does is ask completely random questions in a monotone voice. 

I looked down at my paper, lifting my pencil and starting to doodle a little. My doodles were nothing spectacular though, I wasn't some amazing artist. Just a senior waiting to graduate so I could move away to Los Angeles and become the famous singer I've always dreamed of becoming. I smiled at the thought, drawing a few swirls on the piece of notebook paper.

“Mr. Lambert,” I suddenly heard, glancing up. Mr. Green was standing right above my desk, staring down at me. “I've called your name three times. I expect you to be paying attention next time.” I gulped hard, nodding my head. I wasn't really scared of Mr. Green, just embarrassed. I liked to be a good student, but that was kind of hard when your teacher was the most boring person alive.

“Now class, I will write an equation on the board and-” Mr. Green was cut off by the bell, and not one student hesitated to rush out of the classroom, including me. I stood quickly, gathering my papers and rushing through the door to beat the crowd, I made it into the hallway safely. I smiled to myself, slowing my pace and walking towards my locker. It was the end of the day, and I was excited to get out of this place.

I made it to my locker, dialing the combination and swinging it open. I started placing some of my books inside, feeling calm until I suddenly heard a quiet “boo” in my ear, and I jumped, dropping almost all of my books. I spun around, seeing a short blond giggling. 

“Sauli, you scared the shit out of me!” I said with a laugh, bending down to get my books. Sauli crouched down to help me, grabbing some of the papers and handing them to me. 

“That was the point, silly,” Sauli spoke with an accent as we both stood up straight. “Are we hanging out today?” He asked as I finished packing up my bag, closing my locker. I turned to look at him.

“I have a lot of homework, so maybe we could meet at the spot later?” I mentioned as we started to walk. We exited the front doors of the school where students were rushing to their cars. The bright sun was beaming down on us, granting an early summer, the perfect way to finish up senior year. There were still a couple of months left, but, being a senior, I only had a few big assignments left before all of the school work started to cool down for me.

“Fuck the teachers and their homework, I wanna hang out!” Sauli said, frowning at me. We walked down the front stairs of the brick building, walking towards the parking lot. 

“We can meet later, I promise! At, like, five or something. Don't you have homework too?” I asked him, shading my eyes with my hand as we walked. Damn bright sun.

“Nope. I'm not in honors classes, remember? You're the smart one here, I'm the one just passing,” Sauli said with a smile, and I chuckled. We stopped at his car.

“Oh, yea. So five o'clock?” I mentioned again, watching my best friend enter the car. I was so lucky to have someone I'm so close to, and I'm even luckier that he's also a senior. If I had to leave him in this school alone next year, I don't know what I would do. I mean, I make friends easily, but no one is as loyal and amazing as Sauli. Leaving him alone would be so hard. At least we both want to pursue famous careers, so we'll most likely both end up in Los Angeles.

“Five o'clock. You better be there right on time, or your dead.” Sauli said jokingly, closing the door of his car. I took a step back, watching as Sauli started the car and waved to me, driving away. I waved back, starting my walk home. I lived about five minutes away from the school, so I didn't need a car. Plus, a little walk never hurt anybody. It's good exercise, even if it only is five minutes.

As soon as I got home, I changed out of my jeans and into shorts, leaving the same t-shirt on. I don't like to wear shorts to school, I'm very... self conscious, I guess you could say. After I changed, I quickly started my homework so I could try to be done by five. The first thing I had to do was study for my math test. I only had to glance over the paper a few times, nothing excessive. Like I said before, I just get math. It isn't hard to me. So many people don't like it, but I actually find solving algebra equations to be relaxing. 

I did everything else I had to do, like finish an essay, read a chapter of a book in Spanish and answer questions about it, and some other stuff. By the time I was done, it was four fourty-nine, and I only had eleven minutes to meet Sauli at our spot. 

I left the house quickly, grabbing my phone, my house key, and two apples on the way out, making my way down the sidewalk. It was a quick walk to the barely noticeable opening in the bushes, and when I got there, I pushed through the green bundles of leaves, trying my best to not get any scratches or cuts. I quickly came into a big opening. It looked beautiful on this sunny day, especially now when the sun was about to set.

A medium sized circle of grass was surrounded by tall trees. There were little, colorful flowers blooming up everywhere, signs of spring. Two butterflies flew around the area, dancing together. The sun was shining down perfectly, much like a spotlight. In the center of it all, Sauli was sitting, lying on his back and looking up at the sky.

I walked over to where he was, lying on the grass next to him. He turned his head, smiling at me. I smiled back, handing him one of the apples. He took a bit while I took a bite of my own, and for a few seconds we just stared up at the beautiful sky in silence. It wasn't in the least bit awkward. It was actually very relaxing.

“Isn't it just perfect?” Sauli was the first to speak up, and his accented voice was like honey.

“Mhmm...” I was relaxed. This was the perfect place to come think. Alone or with Sauli, I could always relax here. No one else knew about it besides Sauli and I, it was like our secret. Sure, we had other friends, but this was the place for Sauli and I to get away. It was ours.

“Adam?” Sauli spoke after a few more seconds. He turned his head to look at me.

“Yea?” I replied, looking back at him. His blue eyes were bright and filled with happiness, as always. He was always in a good mood, and he never failed to put me in one.

“Promise me that, no matter what we do after high school, or where we go, we'll always be best friends. No matter which one of us gets famous first, or even if neither of us get famous. Just... Promise you won't leave me.” As Sauli spoke, I could see a bit of sadness in his eyes. It made me frown. Was it because, after four years of careless fun together, everything was soon coming to an end? We would both have to lead our own lives soon. It was a scary thought. I grabbed his hand with mine, lacing our fingers together. He smiled at me.

“Of course, Sauli. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short, I'm sorry :( The next chapters will be longer, it's just because this was the first chapter, haha. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) xoxo


End file.
